Card Corner: Wavering
by delegatormercy
Summary: Risebell is a traveling psychic performer who journeys along side his younger sister Saambell. On there way to the Aroma Garden for their next performance, they ran into a dream demon known as Hypnosister. Follows the story of Risebell the Summoner. *Currently under Re-Write*
1. Chapter 1

**This fic follows the characters and stories shown in the Card Arts of Risebell The Summoner, Saambell the Summoner, Hypnosister, Wavering Eyes, Unwavering Bonds and Endless Nightmares. This story follows Risebell's point of view after he met Hypnosister. This is my first fanfic and I'm righting it like an OOC fic.**

 **Side Note This is my interpretation of the story and may not be 100% accurate and also I do not own Yugioh or any its cards.**

It was a warm and peaceful afternoon in a green meadow where we decided to take a break from our long walk through the forest. As we sat down on the lush grass the girl sitting next to me spoke up continuing our previous conversation about dinner.

"Big brother please?" My little sister said with one of the most pleading and adorable smiles I had ever seen. I simply responded with a sigh "Why did you have to be so cute". With a reluctant sigh I gave in "Fine, you win Sam".

At my response the young girl sitting next to me sprang up and gave me a tight hug. "Yay! Big brother Rise is gonna make me cookies for dinner!" I gently pat her on her head "You can have them for desert and only if u eat all your vegies".

At the sound of my words she looked up and pouted, which was in some way more adorable than her smile. At this point i couldn't help but give a small chuckle to my sister. "That's not nice Ris" she said her pout intensifying.

I manage to control my laughter as i gently stroked her chestnut hair and looked down to her soft black eyes. "Sorry about that Sam", as I continue stroking her hair, a smile returns to her face and she entered her 'happy place'

"Well don't you want to be a strong summoner like your big brother" I said somewhat boastfully. She nodded her head then looked me in my eyes. "Yup! Saambell wants to be a big and strong Summoner just like you Rise".

As we lied there side by side in grass i got an idea. "Hey Sam, you want to see something fun?" I asked, her answer being as predictable as ever. "Oh please Ris!" She said with eyes filled with wonder and anticipation. "Sure Saam" I continued as i sat up "Now watch close".

I reached into our traveling bag and pulled out a small log. I then channeled my psychic power to my free hand. It was then that a faint glow appeared around my hand that gradually got brighter. After a short delay a sphere of light with a star inside came into being in the palm of my hand. As if it was even possible her excitement doubled at this.

"Risebell your power is so pretty" she said in complete awe. I gave a sly grin "I'm not done yet Saam". With that, I took the starred orb and place it on the log. As it made contact the orb phased into the log. After a few seconds past Saambell was about to question "is that it", but then there was a 'poof' of smoke and the log was floating. Its appearance had also been changed to that of a smiling tiki head with small wooden arms.

As i watched my wooden creation float in the air, i noticed that the girl sitting next to me was unusually quiet. As I looked over to her, Saambell was in a state of joy and wonder. "Well-uh if you like it so much you can keep it" "It isn't the most amazing thing in the world you know." I continued still slightly confused at her reaction. "It wasn't even that hard". She looked at me and her smile fell almost unnoticed for a second, but it reappeared as fast as it left.

She hugged me and held me close, "I'm happy because you did it big brother…" she said as she started to get a bit teary eyed. "I don't care how small it was, I love everything you do for me" even though she is small she used all the strength she could muster and tightened her hold on me before continuing "And I love you too big brother".

I'm not sure when but my arms instinctively wrapped around her. "I love you too Saam…" 'you're all I have left in this world' I thought the second part. As we sat there together on the grass I felt a strange aura coming from behind us. Within a second I tightened my grip on Saambell and spun around channeling a more damaging star at the….young girl…? She wore a black dress that stopped above her knees with fuchsia pink hoodie underneath that was over her head to where only her eyes were visible. She also wore a pair of black knee socks and white rain boots.

"Eek!" She squeal at the threat of an attack. "Please don't, I just wanted to say hi" she waved her hands in the air frantically as she tried to get me to lower my attack. I was just about to when I noticed the crystal on a sting in her hand. Just looking at it gave me a head ache. Eventually just standing was brought down to one knee be a flailing little girl. With little power left I was to weak to control my attack and it faded away.

As she noticed my worsening state, she took a look at the item in her right and her eyes shot open. "Oh crap, not again! Sorry Sorry Sorry!" She panicked as she stuffed the gem in her pocket. "I didn't mean to, I promise". She tried to run up to help but my sister stepped in the way with her arms outstretched.

"Leave big brother alone!" She said in a way that surprised even me and that stop the mystery girl in her tracks. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt him…" she began to get teary eyed as she realized how much trouble she caused.

At the sight of the girl's tears Saambell felt a pang of guilt for causing them. "D-Don't cry…" Saambell said with a softer expression as if she was about to cry. After ignoring the rest of the pain from the headache I force myself up and laid a hand on my little sister's head.

"It's okay Saam, this was all one big misunderstanding right?" I gave a look to the pale hooded girl who was already trying to wipe away her tears and she nodded. "I'm sorry all I ever do is cause trouble" she gave a small bow before turning to leave. I tried to run to stop her but strength failed and the pain came rushing back.

Next thing i knew I was on the ground…I passed out.

 **Welp thus ends the first chapter of my first fanfic. Hope I right some more. If anyone reads this let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys for my inconsistent writing style. Still learning but if you have any criticisms I'll try to adjust and write more consistently.

Ok Chapter 2. Here we go. Lets do thiiiiis

Pronoun Games

When I regained consciousness I was in a dark room 'w-where am I…?' I wondered as i stared into the unending void. I tried to remember what happened but, my head began pounding. As I held my head in seemingly futile attempt to make the pain go away, I noticed that the room wasn't quite so empty anymore.

Straight ahead was a small girl wearing a black dress with a pink hoodie on. She pulled a string with a blue gem out of her skirt pocket. "No!" I shouted in an attempt to stop the pendulum from swinging. As it begun to swing I struggled my hardest to move but couldn't. I struggled so hard that the void began to shake.

My eyes flew open and I shot up from the bed I was in. 'Wait. Bed…?' I thought as I examined my location. 'I was in a soft bed in a room that smelled like flowers. I could tell it was night by the moonlight shining through the window. The thing I couldn't explain however was the person lying on the bed next to me. She was a young girl with short silver hair, short green horns and pale skin, she was also wearing a black dress.

By the sad expression on her sleeping face and the tear tracks on her face along with the slightly wet sheets, it was easy to tell she was crying. My brotherly instincts took over and I lied back down and wrapped my arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. As I get a better grasp on the situation I was in, a few red flags became more apparent.

First of all '…maybe not the best idea to hug strange little girls you find in your bed'. More importantly however was my sister. Wherever I was, she wasn't and I quickly starting to worry about where she was. All my internal panic was repaid with a violent headache. 'Uhg… I cant lie around without at least knowing where Saambell is'.

As I tried to push aside my headache and make an attempt to get up, the girl lightly tugged on my shirt and said in a low voice "brother, please….no" her voice cracked on the last part.

Though I wasn't sure what she meant, I couldn't move even if I wanted to and even though I was starting to worry about Saam, I wouldn't want to pass out again by getting up to fast. We laid like that for a few more minutes until the girl woke up much to my surprise.

I don't have anything against other races, but a girl with a giant third eye on her forehead is a bit surprising. As she saw my eyes on her, the girl was filled with joy and relief and then back to sadness "I'm sorry" were the first words she spoke "I'm so, so sorry" she said as looked at me with dark pink eyes that begged for forgiveness. 'Forgiveness for what though? Wait! Who is this girl?'

As I tried to rationalize the situation, the girl seem to come to a realization. My arms were wrapped around her and she was holding tight on my shirt. Needless to say it was an awkward position. The girls pale cheeks became a dark pink and she sprang up out of my grip, all three of her eyes wide and focused on me. She tried to back out of the bed, but her escape was met with a wall the bed was against.

"W-W-W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" She shrieked as she reached for her pendulum in her pocket as a means of defense. She decided against it however to avoid a repeat of the 'Risebell Fainting' event.

"Oh, ugh…sorry…" was my initial response. "I just woke up kind of confuse, and you were crying and… looked upset so I decided to uhh… help you…sorry" This situation is getting stranger. She pondered my words for a moment before her eyes grew wider again and this time she felt under her eyes.

"I…th-thanks…" she said finally calming down. "No problem…uhh…who are-" As I tried to ask her name the door flew open revealing my younger sister, followed by a tall girl with blue hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a blue nightgown. However she was carrying a noticeably large staff covered in vines and a candle within an arc on the end. 'Where am I!?' But before I could ask anything my little sister was already halfway towards me and jumping on top of me. "RIIIIS!"

I could normal catch her but my body was still in the direction of the other girl in my bed. CRASH Saam was clinging to me from behind overjoyed that her brother was awake. This however knocked me forward causing me to push the silver head even further to the wall. Our faces were an inch apart, 'this is truly a strange situation'. The sound of the door closing could also be heard. Whoever that other person was, they didn't seem to want to get involved in this right now.

"Risebell I'm so glad your awake! We were so worried when you passed out..." Saambell said as she started to tear up a bit. "I'm sorry to worry you Saam…Wait, 'we'?" Saambell poked her head over my shoulder and pointed at the silver hair who's blush had become more noticeable.

"Yea her, after you fainted I panicked and didn't know what to do, but she got the idea to bring you here" After hearing my sisters explanation I was still pretty confused of what's going on. "Thank you, but uhmm…who are you exactly and where are we for that matter? Also what happened to me?"

A few alarms went off in the head of the girl in front of me "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't explain anything" she said trying to figure out where to start. "I guess I'll start after I approached you two in the garden" I nodded and she continued to tell the story from her point of view.

"Well I actually live near here in the forest, so when I saw you after I saw you two in the garden I got…uhh…curious" she said embarrassed at how much damage her curiosity caused. "I just came over to say hi but then you turned to attack"

As I processed her words, my memories slowly came back and I instantly realized I may have overreacted. "I'm sorry…if I had just heard you out this all could have been avoided". She just shook her head in response.

"Its still my fault for being careless with my pendulum" her voice slowly became a whimper "I really didn't want to use it…it just happened…" her eyes began to fill with tears like a damn ready to burst.

With out a warning the young summoner wrapped his arms around the girl pulling her into a hug, much to her surprise. "What are you…" she began to put up a argument but quickly relented into his warm embrace. "Whenever Saam cries this is how I would make her feel better" Risebell said in a calming voice.

His still teary sister wanted to point out the irony of this situation but decided to just rest on his shoulder in silence. After a few minutes a light snore could be heard in the room. Risebell looked down confused to the girl lying on his chest, but she just looked back at him. Risebell then notices that his sisters grip had loosened and she had fell asleep.

"Maybe we can finish talking outside" the silver hair said as she got up and straightened her outfit. "Your sister definitely needs her rest" she then motion to the door.

After resting Saambell in bed and tucking her in, Risebell looked down at his sister. "Good night Saam, sweet dreams-" before he left he placed a light kiss on her forehead. Even in her sleep she smile and squirmed a bit under the covers to get comfortable. Risebell smiled at his sleeping sister before turning to the silver hair girl waiting passionately at the door. They both left the room and quietly close the door.

As they stepped into the hallway, Risebell surveyed his new surroundings then back at the still unnamed girl. "Where are we?" He asked simply.

"Right now where at my friend's house in the Aroma Garden "She answered simply as well. 'Aroma Garden?' Risebell pondered over the name before the girl further explained. "After the…incident and you passed out. I couldn't just leave you like that, so me and your sister had to carry you here".

'Well at least I have an idea of where I am but there's still one more mystery Risebell thought to himself before looking at the girl with a questioning gaze. "Who are you?"

The girl gave him a small smile before putting her hands behind her back then looked Risebell in the eyes. "I'm Hypnosister"


End file.
